


A Dream is a Wish...

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Gwen, F/M, Gwen Stacy Lives, Gwen Stacy is Spider-Man, Gwen-centric, Hurt Tony, Infant Death, Love Triangles, Parent Gwen Stacy, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is the Lizard, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Requited Love, Spider-Gwen is an Avenger, Spider-Verse, Steve Feels, Tony Angst, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Doesn't Like Being Handed Things, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, spider-gwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the alternate universe from the Spider-Verse and Spider-Gwen comics, where Gwen Stacy was bitten by the spider instead of Peter Parker. Gwen meets Captain America while the Lizard (Peter Parker) attacks Oscorp and the two quickly fall in love. However, a twisted turn of events brings the friend-zoned Tony Stark much closer to Gwen than she'd originally imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bare with me, there is a lot of back story at the beginning but once you get past it it gets so much better. Thanks for reading and the characters belong to Marvel :)

Gwendolyn Stacy was 26 years old. Blonde, beautiful…daughter of the Captain of the NYPD. She had graduated first in her class from Midtown Science High School and gone on to study at Oxford, which she had just returned from when she met the absolute love of her life. Gwen had majored in biology and was contemplating a PhD, though for now she was happy with just a masters as she was working happily as a scientist at Oscorp. She had been working with her original mentor, Dr. Curtis Connors, on gene splicing and antidotes for common poisons for a few years now, it was where she was happy and what she was passionate about. She had been in Oscorp working late on a specific assignment when it happened.

Oscorp was located in the heart of New York City near 54th street, about 11 minutes away from Stark Tower on 200 Park Avenue. It had been about 9 o'clock at night and it was particularly unsafe for a small woman to be alone cooking an antidote in Manhattan, it would have been unsafe any day. However, tonight was more dangerous than ever. Dr. Connors had been given an equation by his intern, Peter Parker, who had acquired it from his late father's research. For reasons no one was quite certain of, Parker had injected himself with the experimental solution they had been working on and had transformed himself into a giant mutated lizard. Dr. Connor's was the only person at the time who had been aware of Gwen's deepest secret and there was a reason he had asked her specifically to cook this antidote…but the police force couldn't ward Peter off forever and she was running out of time.

Gwen had been bitten by a genetically altered spider while gathering research from Richard Parker's archives…the affects had been rather….odd. Unfortunately the spider that bit Gwen had died in the process and Oscorp had ridded themselves of the remainder of the specimens before Connors could utilize the breakthrough. Why? Besides the fact that Norman Osborn was a dick, they didn't know. Peter and Gwen had dated, though the distance between them while she had been away in England had driven a wedge between the couple, this had lead Gwen to feel like Peter's transformation had been her fault. He'd been acting so broken and depressed…so strange. She should have known he couldn't emotionally handle it. That was precisely why it was her job to fix it.

The antidote was cooking still, eight minutes to go, when he came. She wasn't prepared…wasn't in her suit. Gwen had wanted to help protect her father so badly all her life, it had been killing her since she was a little girl to know that every time her father stepped out the front door he might never make it back home. That was why when she'd discovered her new powers, gifted by the spider, she had taken to protecting the city and police alike as a sort of masked vigilante, though her father didn't much appreciate the help. The web shooters she had designed herself were not on her, and she wasn't so sure she was ready to reveal her identity as Spider-Woman to her estranged murderous lizard of a boyfriend…so, what else was there to do than hide in the supply closet?

Luckily for Gwen, Peter had only come for the Denali device; a machine to launch the lizard serum as an airborne cloud, and did not harm her when he tore open the closet to retrieve it. But perhaps even luckier, Gwen wasn't the only hero hiding in that room. It shouldn't have come as any surprise that the Avengers would be deployed during a major emergency like this, especially not after Loki's total destruction during the battle of New York a few years ago. Captain America had soon smacked the lizard right between the eyes with his shield, giving Gwen her opportunity to run to her office and retrieve her things.

"Keep him busy!" She had shouted, a curious look crossing Steve Rogers's face as he looked over at her. She was petite, blonde, her green eyes bright with an intensity and a sort of feisty expression…she was incredibly attractive to him and he shot her a lopsided smile.

"What do you think I'm doing, ma'am? Looking pretty?" She couldn't help herself, hollering out a 'yes' before running off and leaving him alone with Peter. It didn't take her long to change once she retrieved her bag and attached her web shooters to her wrist. She pulled out her suit, which was mostly black and white with a mask and hood, splashed with pink on the arms and around the eyes and topped off with a pair of electric blue flats. All she could do was hope Peter didn't make the connection that it was her, as she ran back to help the leader of the Avengers and retrieve the antidote, which should have been done by then.

Rogers had not been inside Oscorp, nor had Parker by the time she made it back into the lab room. She followed them out into the streets quickly where she was not surprised at all to see Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, and the Hulk. It was almost like being star-struck for Gwen, who had not been a hero for very long at all. She snapped out of it only when she caught sight of Tony Stark, who she knew could get the job she needed done completed easily.

"Iron Man!"

"I know you're new and all Spidey but this is our territory and I'm kind of busy!"

"I have the freaking cure Stark!" She had barked back, earning his attention as he took it from her and bolted off towards the top of the Oscorp building, which Peter was climbing up the side of as if he were King Kong. Peter might not have put two and two together, but Steve sure had and he walked up beside of her and grinned.

"Keep him busy, huh?" Gwen smirked at him, though he couldn't see it through her mask and she laughed.

"Didn't do the best job did you?" She teased, shooting a web to the side of Oscorp and beginning to climb up to help distract Peter so that Tony could replace the lizard serum with the antidote before the Denali Device fired.

A lot happened on the top of that tower. Gwen tried to save Peter Parker's life…but in the end she had cut it short, and she knew that in his final moments he must have felt so betrayed. Tony had successfully switched the serums and as he had done so, he had shot a repulsor beam at Peter who had grabbed hold of his leg in an attempt at stopping him. The device fired, the antidote spread…Peter changed as he fell. It wasn't the lizard falling to his death, it was a living breathing human and Gwen shot a web to break his fall like any hero would have done. Only problem was…the fall wasn't the only thing that was broken and the whiplash had snapped Parker's neck as the web sprang back upward. The worst part of his whole death was knowing that he knew…he'd ripped her mask off during battle. Peter died knowing the one person who was supposed to love him had fought him and failed him. She would never forget that.

That night had changed everything. Gwen would go on to become an Avenger, and despite his hand in Peter's death (which he felt just as guilty about as Gwen) she and Tony grew to be pretty decent friends. Thus, our story truly begins with Tony Stark in a darkened room with Gwen Stacy, two years later. It was the morning of Gwen and Steve's wedding and there was more than a little nervous tension radiating off of the bride to be. Tony was her best friend, and so she had chosen him to be her "man of honor" and it was his place that she'd slept over at in order to avoid seeing Steve in her dress before the ceremony.

"Gwendy, come on. Open the door." It was too early in the morning for this. Tony's bedhead (although still sexy) was going wild and his eyes were tried, yawning hard as he knocked once more on the door.

"Don't make me ask JARVIS to invade your privacy. You can't keep doors in the tower locked if I don't want them to be, I'm Tony Stark." Gwen was sitting on the edge of her bed, ignoring him. She hadn't been awake long and her hair was as messy as his was, her arms wrapped around her knees as she sat and thought deeply. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she wanted nothing more than to stay in that room alone for the rest of her life. You would think a girl would be a little cheerier on her wedding day…especially a girl marrying an amazing man like Steve. He'd been a soldier in World War 2…he was from the 40's…and that was exactly her issue. He was going to hate her. Steve was the kind of guy that wanted to wait until marriage, he had been born and raised with that generation. Marriage and children were something sacred, something that only happened once a couple had been bound together by holy matrimony. Yet here she was about to marry Captain freaking America…and she was six weeks pregnant with his child.

She hadn't felt well for a while, and being so close to her wedding she didn't want to have to cancel or postpone the event, so she'd asked JARVIS that morning after a fit of sickness to scan her and see if it was anything serious. The thought of it being morning sickness had never once crossed her mind…she and Steve had only done it once and they'd been so careful! She knew that it took two to tango, but she had been the one to initiate the sex and because he was so helplessly in love with her he'd let it happen…but she was terrified that a child conceived out of wedlock was just going to kill him. She had no idea where she had gotten this notion…they'd never so much as talked about it before. However it was a fear she just couldn't shake, she felt like he was suddenly not going to want her anymore, and she couldn't handle that.

"Screw it, hope you're not naked." Stark quipped before forcing the door open and coming to sit down beside her. He took one look at her and was immediately concerned, though being Tony he coated it in a fit of sarcasm. He flung an arm around her and smirked.

"Hey, I know you're about to submit yourself to life with an ancient capsicle but look on the bright side…sex with something that rigid has gotta be great." Gwen was prone to thinking Tony's jabs were hilarious, which was part of why they were such good friends, though she didn't so much as crack a smile at him. Her wide eyes were full of tears and she didn't dance around any bullshit when she turned to face him. She just came right out and said it.

"Tony, I'm pregnant." Tony blinked at her for a moment, expression blank and perplexed while he was attempting to wrap his mind around what she'd just confessed. He couldn't visualize in his head that Cap would bed a woman before their wedding night, the same misconception rooted in his brain that was rooted in hers. He instantly jumped to the conclusion that it must have belonged to someone else. Tony was sympathetic to this, as he was a player himself and was in no place to judge her for sleeping with another man. Tony had never been unfaithful per se, but he was a promiscuous one alright and if Steve wasn't touching her he could understand why she might stray.

"You should have told me you wanted to see other men. I could have helped you break it to Steve…he's a good man. This is going to crush him. I mean, I'll still help…I'm just saying is all." He finally said after thinking about it for a moment. He'd decided he couldn't judge her, but he'd also decided that Steve was a good friend of his and he was slightly miffed about the situation. Gwen was taken back if not slightly hurt.

"What do you mean 'see other men'? Tony I haven't seen anyone but Steve since Peter died." Tony was quiet for a little while, eventually bursting out laughing.

"That son of a bitch, can't believe he really did it. He fondued. Before marriage. I'm so proud!" Tony was clearly much more excited about this than she was, a bright playfulness seeming to radiate off of him.

"Clearly he didn't practice safe fondue though, I must remember to scold him later." Gwen had about had enough, glaring at her friend as he continued to have a laugh while she was clearly distraught.

"Are you done?" The tone of her voice was more than enough to quiet the billionaire, whose dark eyes were suddenly remorseful…sort of. He sighed and grabbed her hand, trying really hard to think of something thoughtful to say.

"Look, you're clearly freaking out so I assume this means that he doesn't know…and you're worried that he's gonna…what exactly?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Leave." Tony knew that was ridiculous the moment the word fell from her lips. He'd never met a more gentle, loving person as long as he had been alive. Steve wasn't the man to leave the love of his life at the altar…especially not the love of his life who was pregnant with his child. Steve never shut up about Gwen, and as much as Tony loved her himself it was kind of annoying. There was no way in hell he would leave her for the world…but it wasn't Tony she needed to hear that from and he knew it.

"Nonsense. JARVIS, dial Steve's number please." A surge of pure terror and panic shot through the heroine and she grabbed Stark's arm hard.

"Don't you dare!" Tony smiled apologetically and got up to walk toward the door.

"Too late. He needs to know, Gwen. Before he marries you he has the right to know. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Tony shut the door behind him and left her with the ringing phone, the anxiousness nearly eating her alive with each new ring. It wasn't fair…news like this today of all days. She was thoroughly convinced that the moment he picked up everything was going to be ruined.

"Tony? Is everything okay?" Steve said tentatively into the receiver, a sob breaking loose in Gwen's chest as she attempted to shakily respond.

"H-Hi, Stevie." She could literally feel his instantaneous worry flood through the phone and it formed an ache in her heart. This was a man she couldn't stand to lose.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? I can be there in five minutes, sweetheart, just say the word―" She cut him off.

"Everything is fine I just…I got some news this morning and I'm…I'm really scared, Steve. I don't want you to think ill of me or to leave…or likely both." Steve took a deep breath, a million terrible things running through his mind all at once. Was she sick? Dying? Death in the family? It was about to drive him to madness, not being able to kiss her, comfort her…it was torture.

"Baby you're scaring me…tell me what's the matter right now or I'm breaking Stark's door down." Gwen felt very sick all of a sudden, as if she couldn't breathe.

"I'm pregnant." It came out a whisper, but Steve heard her loud and clear. A deafening silence fell on his end of the phone and she shattered.

"I'm so sorry….I t-thought we were careful…" The fact that she was clearly terrified of his reaction absolutely broke Steve's heart.

"Why would you think I'd be angry? Gwen this is wonderful news…a-absolutely wonderful." Now it was his turn for his voice to crack as happy tears threatened to spill. This was the best news he'd ever received his entire life, and here his fiancée was worrying herself sick.

"I just thought…you being from another time and all…you'd be ashamed that it happened before we were married." Her reasoning was what shocked Steve the most…he might have been from the 40's but damn, he wasn't that old fashioned.

"Gwendolyn I was a soldier, first of all. You need to understand that not all of us, especially those of us in the military were as uptight about those ideals. We were a country at war, men in my day were happy to be with as many woman as possible before and after deployment. Now I saved myself, yes, but not for marriage. If I'd saved myself for that I wouldn't have made love to you in the first place. I was simply waiting for the right partner…and darling, you're it. You always will be it for me." Gwen's heart lurched within her chest, her breath catching in the back of her throat.

"So…you're happy about the baby?" Steve chuckled.

"I'm ecstatic. It's going to be real hard for me to refrain from kissing you before the ceremony starts…." It was Gwen's turn to laugh and she bit her lip playfully.

"You don't think this counts as seeing the bride before the wedding do you?" Steve laughed once more and checked his watch.

"Why don't you get on over here and find out? I miss you." He teased sweetly, a relieved and overjoyed expression crossing Gwen's face.

"I'll tell Tony to fetch me my dress then. And…Stevie?" She asked in a small voice, though she was gaining back her confidence now that she could rest assured he wasn't mad.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The 1940's style vintage wedding of Gwen Stacy and Steve Rogers was the most beautiful event any of the Avengers had ever been to. None of them had married yet, but even Tony, who had seen plenty of amazing things in his lifetime, was breathless once the ceremony began. They had had to drive out of the city to find a beautiful wooded area, just rustic enough to complete the look they were going for. Director Fury had set up a beautiful arch way for them and he'd gone through the trouble of obtaining a license to officiate the ceremony. Once everything looked perfect it was time to begin, though as Steve looked out at their guests he felt a little sad. Most people in attendance were Gwen's family and friends, and it hit him very suddenly that besides Bucky and the Avengers…he didn't really have anyone.

"You okay?" Bucky asked as he adjusted the tie on Steve's military uniform. Bucky was the best man, he'd even gone and whacked all his hair off to meet his old 40's do for the wedding. He and Steve had been the best of friends back in the day, he knew when something was bothering him. He and the rest of the groomsmen; Bruce Banner, Thor, Clint Barton, and Sam Wilson were all dressed alike in brown trousers with suspenders and bowties. Steve gave him a once over and then smiled bittersweetly.

"Your clothes make me nostalgic. I guess it just now registered with me that besides you…everyone I used to care about is long gone. My own friends families can't even be here…Stark's are gone, Romanoff and Barton's are gone…yours…" Bucky shrugged it off and patted him firmly on the back.

"That's nothing to be thinking about right now. Look at it this way, everyone sitting out in that audience is your family now. Gwen's parents are going to be your mother and father-in-law, her brothers will be your brother-in-laws….and most importantly there is a little baby inside of her right now, and there will be plenty more in the future I'd wager. She's crazy about you. She is your family now." Steve's baby blue eyes misted over and he pulled Buck into a hug, earning a snort from Tony who was standing with the bridesmaids. His outfit was the same as the other men in the wedding party, only dark blue to match the bridesmaid dresses and his hair was slicked back to perfection.

"What are you laughing at, Stark? You might as well be wearing a dress, maid of honor." Bucky teased, a few snickers coming from Natasha, Maria Hill, Mary Jane Watson, and Jane Foster. They were all standing behind Tony in their dark blue strapless cocktail dresses and had been admiring Stark's assets in those slacks for some time. Tony through up his signature smirk and wiggled his eyebrows at James.

"Nah, you guys are just mad you weren't close enough to Miss Sexy to get to be on her side of the party." Tony was teasing of course…mostly, but being the playboy that he was Gwen was the only girl he had ever truly been close to. He kind of…well…loved her. However, it was because of his own nature that he knew Steve was better for her, and he was happy that if anyone was going to be with Gwen it was him. Steve gave him a look, though there was a smile plastered on his face.

"Watch it." Tony rolled his eyes and turned his head to look down the aisle. He knew it wouldn't be long, and as he was the one that had helped her get ready (along with Mary Jane, her best friend that unfortunately would not allow him to help Gwen into her dress) he was eager to see her perfection as she walked toward them. The wedding march began shortly after and as Captain Stacy walked her down the aisle Steve felt as if his breath had been knocked clean out of him. Her hair was curled to perfection, lips colored scarlet and the most stunning lace vintage wedding gown clung to her small waist. It was floor length and sleeveless, though her shoulders were covered modestly. She looked like a goddess…she was everything Steve had pictured and more. Steve's eyes were darting everywhere, he didn't know what he wanted to stare at more. Her beautiful hair, face, dress…but mostly his eyes fell on her midsection. There was no sign of life there yet…but he knew it was there and that was all he needed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of one of the greatest wartime heroes ever known, Mr. Steven Rogers, Aka Captain America; and his web-slinging, kick-ass lady spider, Miss Gwendolyn Stacy." Gwen and Steve both glanced uncomfortably out in the audience, hoping to god that Gwen's father didn't catch that reference. Steve stepped on Fury's foot hard and the director seemed to get the message, laughing and clearing his throat before continuing.

"Should there be any reasons why this couple should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace. However, might I note that doing so will be a stupid ass decision and I will likely elect to ignore it." Steve and Gwen both couldn't help it, they laughed at that despite the knowledge that the Stacy family was probably fuming.

"Now, I ask that Steven and Gwendolyn join hands and repeat after me." Gwen happily did as she was told, her eyes devouring how absolutely handsome her fiancé looked. She had her best friends by her side and the love of her life right in front of her…the day couldn't have been more perfect. The only thing she wished for now was that she could feel her child move within her, feel its tiny presence. They were a family.

"I Gwendolyn Michelle Stacy, take you Steven Grant Rogers, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, all the days of my life." Tony took Steve's ring from out his pocket and tenderly handed it to Gwen, locking eyes with her and giving her a gentle, genuine smile. He really wanted her to be happy. She smiled back and slid the ring onto Steve's third finger on his left hand.

"I Steven Grant Rogers, take you Gwendolyn Michelle Stacy, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, all the days of my life." Bucky handed the ring to Steve, who about fell apart once he had it in his hand. He hadn't expected to get this emotional…but god, he loved her so much. He hadn't loved anyone this way before. Not even Peggy. He didn't think twice about putting the ring on her finger, squeezing her hand in excitement as he did so.

"By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Steve Rogers. You may kiss your bride." Steve grabbed her by her shoulders and dipped her back, planting a searing kiss on her as the entire party erupted with applause. It was sweet, yet passionate, the taste of her lips driving the soldier to near insanity. She threaded her fingers into his tidy blonde hair and moaned lightly into the kiss, hardly wanting to come up for air as he held her tightly in his arms. When they finally did pull away from one another they were shocked to find that everyone was utterly silent. The couple followed everyone's gaze to the sky, an earsplitting shriek coming from Mrs. Stacy as they realized what was happening. An elderly looking man whose skin appeared a pinkish purplish hue was circling in the air…wings on his arms created to simulate flight via the device around his torso. Gwen knew exactly who that was…she had fought him before. Adrian Toomes had been trying to kill her ever since she'd first became Spider-Woman, and here he was about to ruin her wedding. How….she thought to herself….how does he know my identity?

"Shit…" She mumbled under her breath, causing Steve to raise his eyebrows at her.

"You know this guy?!" She nodded.

"They call him the vulture…he's been after me for years. I've kicked is feathery ass all over New York. Can you distract my parents while I change?" Steve looked at her incredulously, his eyes chalked full of worry, love, and disbelief.

"Are you insane? You are doing no such thing!" Gwen opened her mouth to argue with her husband but he cut her off before she could get a word in edgewise by very lightly running his fingers along her stomach.

"Gwen…the baby…" His expression alone was begging her to sit this one out, the look in his eyes absolutely breaking her heart. But what was she supposed to do? Toomes was her problem, her enemy.

"Baby I have too." Steve's jaw clenched and he protectively stepped in front of her.

"Like hell you do." He used the magnetic chip implanted in his suit cuff to call his shield, throwing it up into the air right as the enemy launched what seemed to be a sort of thick green gas into the air. Gwen could no longer see Steve or anyone, so this was her only shot at taking down the vulture without giving away her identity. She muttered an I'm sorry to her counterpart before listening solely to her senses. She knew Toomes was never going to land on solid ground….but where was he floating. There was a loud cackle from above her and she worked quickly to attach her web shooters before his next move.

"I know you're here Spider-Woman…I've been watching the old man. I know you're connected to Captain Stacy. Are you his little girl? Hmm? His wife? I'll find you…" So he didn't know her identity…not exactly. That was good. She shot a web in an attempt at pulling him to the ground, though his talons easily cut through it and he swooped in for the kill. Fortunately, he couldn't see either and he missed, granting Gwen the opportunity to grab onto him as she heard him crash land to the left of her. She climbed on top of him, a few swift blows to his machinery causing enough damage to ground him indefinitely before he kicked her off. She was careful, for the baby's sake and broke her fall with her wrist, which she didn't think she broke though it made a horrendous sound. Shit! She knew she needed help, the gas was making it hard to breath and her wedding dress was heavy, there was no way she was going to take him down on her own.

"Tony!" She shrieked, not knowing why she'd called for Stark instead of her husband though she was sure it would inflate the billionaire's ego. Gwen was strong, sensing Toomes behind her she grabbed him and forced him in front of her. She wasn't going to be able to hold him there long, not with an injured wrist, but all she needed was one blast from Tony. Once he was unconscious they were golden. Tony had heard her cry loud and clear and like Steve and Gwen both had obviously came prepared as she heard the sound of his repulsor beam cranking up to fire. Tony was smart, he knew the game plan.

"Look at the light from my suit, am I near you?" Gwen shouted out a yes and Stark counted down from three. 1…2…3…

"MOVE!" Gwen immediately let go of the vulture and ducked for cover, watching in awe as Iron Man's beam shot him back about twenty feet into some decorations. She bolted in the direction of the sound, using her webbing to tie Toomes up and cover his eyes as the gas was beginning to dissipate. Once they could all see once more Steve ran to Gwen, his eyes falling on her bruised and swollen wrist.

"One thing, Gwen…I asked one thing of you!" Gwen held her hands up defensively and shot Steve an exasperated look.

"Look, it's not broken okay, I can move it. The only reason I even sprang it was because I was taking care of our baby, I didn't want to fall on my stomach." Steve took a deep breath, trying really hard not to be mad.

"You wouldn't have needed too if you'd have stayed out of it and let me handle it!" Tony decided then that it was an opportune moment to interject himself into the conversation.

"Uh, no offence Spangles but you didn't handle it, I did." Steve glared at Tony but decided to not respond, instead walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and he petted her hair gently.

"Why did you call for Tony…I could have protected you. I wanted to." There it was…there was the root of why he was really upset. Gwen sighed and kissed his neck softly, finally getting him to smile as he relaxed a little.

"I didn't want you to worry." That wasn't necessarily true…she didn't know why it was Tony she'd called for. Maybe subconsciously it had been because she knew he had the fire power necessary to get the job done. She didn't know. All she knew was that she just wanted to go home with Steve and be happy again. She wanted to begin their life together as Mr. and Mrs. Steve Rogers. A playful grin crossed Steve's face and he kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"Oh, I'll always do that. You can't stop me." Gwen giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching up to lightly peck him on the lips as he held her even tighter against his chest.

"Maybe not…but a girl can try can't she?" He rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm taking you someplace far far away from here…and by the time I'm finished protecting and worshiping you you'll never ask me to stop. Not ever again." She smirked.

"Is that a promise or a threat, Captain?" Steve kissed her once more, more fervently this time.

"Both."


End file.
